if we got nothing, we got us
by agent iz hyper
Summary: 'Don't you be afraid, if we got nothing we got us.' / They started this together as brothers, each keeping the other steady. They end it much the same way. - Character death.


_**if we got nothing we got us**_

'_Don't you be afraid, if we got nothing we got us.' / They started this together as brothers, each keeping the other steady. They end it much the same way. Character death._

_**-x-**  
But you're like the net under the ledge  
__When I go flying off the edge  
__You go flying off as well  
_**-x-**

It was inevitable. Everything had been leading up to this moment. It was bound to happen someday and they both knew it. Thought about it in the darker times, anticipated it when the rush was just too much, dreaded it when things were looking up.

But there was no stopping it.

They were surrounded, they were alone, there was no way out except one.

Of course, they wouldn't ever go down without giving back as good – even better – as they got. And, as hazel eyes met green ones through the small space between them, an understanding gleam passed through from one brother to the other.

They didn't need words for this – a quirk of an eyebrow, a subtle lift of a corner of the lips, half a shrug, a small frown as older brother assessed younger.

_I'm sorry.  
__Not your fault.  
__It'll be alright.  
__I know._

There wasn't much time left now; they were completely surrounded and they had precious few moments left.

They didn't need words. They both remembered everything, and they both understood...

**-x-  
**_And if we only die once  
__I wanna die with you  
_**-x-**

_Wide terrified eyes and white hands clutching desperately at his arm are what he wakes to. A pounding head makes him groan out loud and the fear in his little brother's eyes dissipates into relief._

"_Dean! You're awake!"_

"_Yeah, and keep up that volume and I won't be anymore."_

"_Sorry, sorry." An earnest pout almost makes him laugh but he decides that would be a bad idea. He pats his brother's hand instead._

"'_S okay." Slightly muddy green eyes travel up and down the pale boy, a frown adorns his face. "You're not hurt, are you?"_

_The pout disappears and he faces an indignant scowl that is becoming much more common lately. "No! But- but you were hit really badly, and there was all this blood." His voice wavers, eyes dropping to fingers which absently rub the sleeve of his brother's hospital gown. "And then you were really cold and you weren't- you weren't breathing properly." His face scrunches up then and his voice is little more than a whisper. "And I didn't know what to do and you weren't moving, Dean, and- and I thought- I thought-"_

"_Whoa, hey, hey, Sammy. Look at me," he soothes, hiding the alarm that rises automatically at the absolute fear in his baby brother's voice and the chilling thought of what he'd seen. He waits until he has his brother's gaze before saying quietly, though strongly, "I'm fine, see? It's all good. Don't worry."_

_Distress creeps back into the hazel, though, and he shakes his head. "No, no, but you _weren't_! You _weren't fine_, Dean, you were cold and bloody and it was like-"_

"_Sam." The sharp tone stops him. He sniffs and swallows and stares back with wide teary eyes. Then, in a softer tone, "I'm not going anywhere, alright? I don't care what it looks like – I won't leave you behind, little brother."_

_A short pause, a tentative, "Ever?"_

"_I promise."_

"_But... but what if you can't stop it, or what if something gets me and-"_

"_Hey, don't even go there. We go together, or not at all. Got it?"_

_A firm nod, all relief and no fear now. "Yeah, Dean. I got it."_

_He smiles then, relaxes back into the pillows. "Good. Now be a good little brother and find me some food, I'm starving."_

_The expected "you jerk" comes with a light whack on the arm and he grins, content. "Bitch."_

**-x-  
**_And if we only live once_  
_I wanna live with you_**  
-x-**

They didn't need words, but still the older kept a firm grip on his little brother's neck and leaned their heads together and held his eyes solidly the whole time – "Guess I'll see you on the other side, Sammy."

A pause, a flicker of hazel eyes that seemed to be, in that split-second, all of ten years old again. Then a steady grin and a tightened grip on big brother's arm – "Damn straight you will."

In the end, they go together. With a blast that eliminates all around them and a satisfaction that they go on their own terms. It's a promise kept, and neither forget it.

* * *

**A/N:** That... wasn't what I was expecting when I sat down to write this.

*looks around* um, sorry for any feels? Blame onerepublic, their songs give me _all these feels_ and I don't know what to do with them except write them out. *pouts* Song's **Something I Need**, by the way. Check it out, it's nice. (well, check out all their songs, they're amazing. :3)

Drop me a **review**, please? x) Like, didn't like? Lemme know, make my day. :)

~izzy.


End file.
